


Waiting in the Wings

by originallyinimitable (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza is still a cinnamon roll, F/F, Gen, Hamutant AU, KG3 is highkey Magneto, M/M, NB Lafayette, Ratings may change, alex is smol and angsty, and very kinky, herc is softie af, jeffmads is lowkey scarlet vision, laf is the human hairdryer, mads is scarlet witch, nb peggy, not that I'm implying anything hehe, powers au, sam is the angel guy who can fly, tjeff is spoopy, wow i just realised i haven't updated for half a year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/originallyinimitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best of enemies and best of friends. That’s what they are. They were the French kid and the Scottish boy from the city that was annihilated by the hurricane that changed their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eye of a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how many references I can make in this one chapter rip

Best of enemies and best of friends. That’s what they are. A French kid and a Scottish boy, who had to be the unfortunate ones. Their worlds were literally taken by storm those eleven years before, in the year 2005, when the famed Hurricane Katrina struck the town.

In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet, Gilbert knew, as they were once the eye of a hurricane. They remembered that night, the night when their parents argued for the first and last time. They were so scared, they couldn't control themselves at all. One minute there was a wall in front of them, the other it was gone. Reduced to rubble in the sheer force of their will.

Powers like these, were the ones that the world would fear. The hurricane, _their_ hurricane was then dubbed "Hurricane Katrina". One of the most dangerous storms they had all encountered. If only the world could see what they could do, what they did. The world would never be the same.

Alexander saw his world fall apart, the sight of it still fresh in his mind after so long. The feeling of his mother holding him, then stumbling and using the last of her will to protect him. Powers ran in his family, which is why his father had to leave. Every time he closed his eyes, he could always hear his mother calling his name in fear. It would echo in his ears until his brain decides to stop. It never did.

He was transported to an orphanage on the mainland, his entire city annihilated by the storm. He could hear things. He knew what the teacher was about to ask him every time, seconds before he got called on. He remembered the storm, and the eerie silence in the village when the dust cleared, only one mind filled with panic that he thought of as his own.

He had some friends from the volunteering groups coming to visit, Laurens, Mulligan, and maybe even Burr. He had a great friend, who was shipped over with him. They all called them Lafayette, and no one knew their true name, just that they came with Alex.

They’ve been talking in their sleep, saying things like “not my fault” and “I’m sorry”. Alex always turned a blind eye to it, he himself being haunted by the visions of the shield that saved his life. He had pledged not to snoop around in people's minds to respect their privacy, but this was driving him over the edge. What were they sorry for?  They had done nothing. What had they done, for it to haunt them every night, like Alex's dreams-

Maybe that was the problem. He decided to take a risk and use the powers that he'd neglected, and saw. The wind, the rage of that day. And fear, so much fear when the dust cleared. When the dream ended, he was shaking. How dare they... He was crying before he even knew it.

" _Mon ami_ , what's wrong?"

"You were my best friend," with that, he opened the door of their dorm and ran.

"Alex?" they asked, confused. What happened with his friend... unless...

" _I know what you've done now,_ Gilbert _, there's no hiding from me,_ " they heard Alex scoff, but he was nowhere in sight. Lafayette was starting to get scared, and nearly started panicking as they did that night. But they didn't, because they couldn't bear the fact of the orphanage facing the same fate as their town. Both of them. They took a deep breath, praying silently that Alex hadn't gone too far.

* * *

**present day**

Alex had wrote his way out of hell, many of them, when the emotions around him overwhelmed him like a blanket. Tonight, he wrote about the one who got away from him, the only one that he's ran from (which may be a problem of his, never running away easily), whom was probably hiding in plain sight right now. All he knew when he ran away to the shelter that John and company worked at, was that Lafayette was adopted into a family named the Washingtons- a rich family to be exact. _They must be so pampered now_ , Alex thought, as he typed angrily into his laptop, a challenge, demanding satisfaction. If they apologized, there was no need for further action, but Alex thought it necessary. He wrote non-stop, and once he started there was no way to stop him.

The piles of food wrappers around him grew larger as John kept giving him things to eat, most of which he received with a quiet mumble of thanks, something he never could bother to waste energy on. Finally, after two days and three nights of furious ranting into a word document, he was good to go, with a series of stories ranging from his hatred to their friendship, something Alex would never bear to admit that he'd cried over (he did). With over fifty chapters, he'd titled it "friend, please".

The reads were instant, people commenting on the story that Lafayette was a freak show, and deserved what Alex said... deep down, Alex was starting to feel guilty.

His story went on the news, people giving crazy ideas and theories, and inquiring why he knew all this- that's when he knew, he fucked up.

His life couldn't get any worse.

* * *

 Alex had gone too far.

Lafayette knew who it was exactly, who else could write in such immense detail about past grudges? This was the guy who yelled at John Adams for an accidental placement of a pebble in his shoe- not even on purpose! They knew Alex like they knew their own mind, ironic wasn't it, that their mind was once read by that same person that they claimed they knew. They  _knew_ Alex could do such things. They  _knew_ Alex was bound to snap about this. They also knew, that Alex was going to regret this soon after, and deal with it in the wrong way, digging himself deeper into the hole he'd already landed himself into.

Maybe they shouldn't have overreacted to a silly argument in the first place, but then, they wouldn't have met Alex, nor they would have seen the mess he'd made in one night. This was a chance for them to regain that lost friendship. This was a chance for them to help their  _ami_. But they'd need help, and they knew exactly where to find it.

The Schuylers had a nice house, a nice family, everything that Lafayette wished they could have. Alas, they didn't, thanks to their lousy emotional control.

Lafayette knocked on the door of the Schuylers' mansion, a place they appreciated more than envied, after all, they were not one for riches. They were greeted by the youngest sibling, Peggy, as they preferred to be called.

" _Everyone give it up for America's favorite fighting-_ " Peggy started to yell as they saw their friend at the door.

"Peggy, not now. I need your help." Lafayette sighed, inviting themselves in. "You know Alexander?"

"The bisexual flirt? Yeah, he went to my high school. Eliza's still quite smitten with him, I dare say." Peggy giggled, "why do you ask?"

"Have you read the pamphlet he published in the newspapers, where he works?"

"The Washington Times? I didn't, but maybe Angie did. Go ask her... after she's gotten her coffee from Eliza."

Lafayette heard the distant yelling of "Eliza! Give me my coffee back!" and "You've had too much, Angie!" and muttered quietly to Peggy, "yikes. Sounds like someone's gotten a special case of _tête de là mort_."

"What?"

"Mind of death," Lafayette answered casually. Peggy's giggles turned into loud laughter, and the arguing from upstairs stopped.

"I need my coffee, Eliza! Please?"

"No! You've had two cups this morning already, do you want to stay up all night again?"

"Two cups isn't enough, gosh! Give me the damned cup already!"

"No!" Eliza was on the verge of tears, "you've had too much..." she then broke down in tears, as the one who couldn't take an argument well out of the three siblings.

"Angie, what's going on?" Peggy asked, leading Lafayette to where their two sisters were.

"Who's that? Peggy, we've talked about bringing strangers into the house, gosh!"

"Don't worry, Angie, I know them. Volunteer work at the orphanage, remember? They came here for help."

"They? Who's they?"

"Forgive her, she's usually cranky in the morning," Peggy muttered, and Lafayette nodded slightly, "this is Lafayette. A friend of mine. They're here because of the pamphlet Alexander-"

"Alexander? What about him?" Eliza asked, curious.

"-published in the Washington Times? Yeah, I've read that. So it was you, the wind wielding menace." Angelica butted in, regarding Lafayette with a strange look in her eyes.

"In a way, yes. It was me." Lafayette sighed.

"Ah. So, why are you here?" Angelica asked, sitting cross legged on the table top.

"I need help."

"Where do we start?"


	2. Où est ton papa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all know nothing- neither does he. A ghost, floating aimlessly from body to body, saving that dying child and growing up with him, as him. Who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this chapter: Papaoutai - Stromae

"Where is your father? Is he drunk again, is he finally dying?"

"What is your mother doing, at this state? What are you doing here?"

"Who are you, who are you to talk like this?"

"Why are you so much of an idiot, why are you so dumb-  _shut up_."

They all know nothing- neither does he. A ghost, floating aimlessly from body to body, saving that dying child and growing up with him, as him. Who was he? Thomas doesn't know who he is. Just that he came from a family, a very dysfunctional, but rich one. They used to be perfect, until his father started to drink. He was fourteen when he suffered one of the greatest losses of his life, but never knew how to express it. Dumb, they called him, a waste of space. Where was his father? Où est son papa? Where had he gone? Lack of knowledge needed to be satisfied... how could he be as good as they want him to be... a problem in his brain... not like normal...

Read too much, they said that he did. Kid was going places, if he'd keep his head out of a book for just a while. Thomas wasn't going to deny that, he knew what they thought of him. If he wasn't the smartest by what he got, he was going to be by what he could do. Drunken fathers, absent mothers, they don't have nothing on him anymore. That's something he likes to think of. He was working non stop, he was the one that was the best...

Until a certain orphan immigrant named Alexander came along.

How Thomas envied him, the "genius", the "prodigy" who never seemed to stop talking. Student council, vice president alongside fellow overachiever Angelica Schuyler. Ran away from an orphanage and went to write for the Washington Times. Gained as much as he could, became better off than any other struggling orphans like him, paid for his studies, paid for his living- what an envy. He wished he could be like Alexander, being able to write his ass off until he collapsed from the large amounts of stress and not eating nor sleeping for days.

So overdone, every single thing. He wrote fifty-one essays in two months, instead of the original five they were told to. Damn those overachievers. Damn them and everything they did what made them seem so superior to everyone else... Thinking about it made his blood boil. This was usually when Jemmy would comfort him, saying that it was okay-

He was far from okay.

* * *

"Hi, Jemmy."

"Thomas, what's going on?"

Thomas surveyed his surroundings, acknowledging the nurse handing James a cup of crushed ice. "How are you feeling, Jemmy?"

"Fine. I'm to be out today."

"That's great!"

Thomas felt his moods soar for a bit, hearing the news that Jemmy was to be home soon. Somewhere where he could recover at his normal speed in peace, not at the slowness he was surpressing himsef into.

* * *

 "Welcome home."

Thomas led Jemmy off the car and onto a wheelchair, pushing him to where they both lived, where Thomas inherited from a dead father, albeit that he was an alcoholic and lived a fucked up life. Mixed feelings were everywhere towards the man that Thomas did not speak of much.

As they walked, Thomas talked and talked about the same pamphlet that old Alexander Hamilton published, and obviously screwed up by doing so, but it wasn't their business.

James could've sworn he'd saw Thomas' hand flicker translucent for a split second, but no, it wasn't going to happen again, right? If it would, James would be there for him. He had to be.

"Missed me?" a voice rang through the halls of their minds, no one anywhere in sight.

"What the actual hell, Hamilton?" Thomas rolled his eyes, "you're an awful person, you know that?"

A figure clad in black, sporting shoulder length hair emerged from the shadows, "I know." Alexander's smile grew wider. "Thomas, you have an awful lot of talking to do."

* * *

"So, wind wielding menace?" Angelica asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oui, sadly. Might have accidentally created the deadliest hurricane in history because of a silly argument between my parents." Lafayette joked weakly.

"Not to sound slightly crazy, but how do you even work? Is your molecular structure different than ours? Or is it a mutation in your DNA, cerebral functioning, something like that?"

"I've never been asked that before, honestly," Lafayette answered thoughtfully, "maybe it was something that happened before I was born, maybe not. I remember hearing some nice things from the winds when I was a child."

"It could've been something to do with chemicals in your blood. When did you find these powers? And how?"

"Ah, _oui_ , I think it was when I tried to pick a flower from the grassland nearby, but maybe I was too lazy to do so, and a gust of wind blew a large amount of petals from the field, through the window, and onto my unsuspecting face."

Angelica laughed, "that sounds slightly painful."

"That was also when I discovered I had a pollen allergy."

"You're serious?"

"Very. You should see my nose in Spring. _C'est trés mal_."

That was the first time Lafayette had laughed in a very, very long time.

* * *

"Oh, so you need _my_ help for once, Hamilton. Go find Angelica Schuyler, I'm sure she'd be happy to comply."

"Don't you think I've tried, Thomas? Honestly, you and your slow-"

The chandelier above them shook slightly, the rattling of the crystals startling Alexander. "What the hell?"

"Jemmy, it's fine. Let's hear what he has to say. Continue with your master plan, o great genius of our generation, amuse me."

"James Madison? James, my old pal?"

"Your pal? Oh, remember when you bribed us into helping you woo Elizabeth Schuyler? What a shame that she had to switch schools. Must've been too much for those three to take, having you as the vice president of the student council."

_Jefferson, you should probably shut up right now._ Alexander thought at Thomas, who thought back as hard as he could,  _I wish there was someone to tell you that during student council meetings, lord have mercy!_

"Oh, it's like that, Thomas?" Alexander glared murderously at him.

"What, Alexander, want to play a silly game against me again?" Thomas flickered dangerously. James shot an alarmed look to his friend, keeping his molecules from going too far. Alexander actually looked afraid for once, losing the once triumphant smirk he'd plastered on his face. "Scared?" Thomas laughed maniacally, his eyes beginning to glow a vivid magenta. "You see, Alexander, I am more than an autistic classmate that you can play tricks on with your mind games. Are you afraid of me now?" he laughed again, a booming sound that echoed through the halls. "Answer me, my _old pal_ ,  _are you afraid of me now_?" he spat the words out, as if they were venom that had to be rid of. It felt perfect, finally seeing such a priceless face on a pale complexion that wasn't the one Alexander usually had. He felt... powerful.

"How does it feel, to be the one who's scared for his life. How does it feel, dear Alexander?"

"Thomas, you're scaring him too much."

"I never noticed," Thomas replied haughtily, but took a look at the Scottish boy's face and something inside him softened. It reminded him of himself, that fear, when he'd first discovered of his powers. He remembered himself passing through a wall when being pushed by a few burly classmates, fear overcoming him as he just vanished into the thick concrete, materializing again when he hit the brick road down below. He never saw that school again.

"Take a deep breath and you'll be fine, you'll be fine..."

Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the actual hell was this??? this was??? kinda good???
> 
> btw if you want you can contribute to the Hamutants AU tag, let's actually make this a thing!!!
> 
> hmu on my tumblr if you want to yell about this: city-of-fandom


	3. Put on Your Doll Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powerless, unlike her two sisters.  
> Too good hearted, unlike her elder sister.  
> Not even there, neglected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited this is the Schuyler chapter ok so here we go
> 
> with less angst?? (lol nah)
> 
> Songs: Dollhouse-Melanie Martinez

"What are your talents?" Nothing special.

"How do you do all this?" She doesn't know.

"What's your motivation?" Trying to shine, what else?

"You have it all, don't you? What else would you take?" This was all she needed, once. Having it all made her want more, as she was never content, never satisfied. Angelica Schuyler, the overachieving student council president, they see her as. She sees herself as useless. Powerless, unlike her two sisters. She had it all, but not quite. She wanted more, but it never came to her.

"You're such a crybaby." She knows, but can't help it.

"Pathetic." She's heard that before.

"No one cares." But she does.

"What do we do with a power like yours, but with such a personality?" She didn't know. She had no clue. Eliza Schuyler, the love sick crybaby. That was true, Eliza knows that she wasn't as good as Angelica, nor as unique as Peggy. Too good hearted, unlike her elder sister. She's the one in the middle, the good one, whom the adults have fawned over since day one. She can't feel it. She can't feel the love.

"Wait, what's your name again?" Typical.

"So are you a guy or a girl?" Neither, but no one seems to care.

"Have I seen you around before?" Possibly.

"Who are you, even?" Peggy. Their name is Peggy. But no one knows, as they tread lightly through the sand of life, leaving no imprint on the world. Not even there, neglected. They decided it was best for them, after all, any stronger healing power could not save them from one of the deadliest conditions in the world. Problematic, they tried to be. Going out with a bang, maybe they could be the next cancer survivor, but it was no use. Tumors only grow.

No one knows who they truly are, why? What did they keep under wraps for so long? They've all been blinded by the siblings' jewelry.

* * *

People envy them, people adore them, people hate them. All they have is each other to understand.

The Schuyler household is bustling every single day. Not quite. There's Eliza, asleep on the couch as a golden retriever, Angelica, who's trying to finish her latest essay with almost no caffeine in her system, and Peggy being Peggy, just hanging around with nothing on their mind. Until something major happens, it was usually quiet in the day, except for the music Angelica played to keep herself awake while she typed frantically away on her laptop.

"Eliza, do we still have coffee?" Angelica half yawned, trudging down the stairs with an exhausted look on her face.

The golden retriever on the couch's ears perked up, the dog opening its eyes, morphing back into Eliza. "No, why?" she smiled innocently, hiding the last of the instant coffee behind her back.

"What's that behind your back?"

"Erm... a bag?"

"A bag isn't that small, Liza, and why would you need to hide it?"

Eliza's eyes widened for a split second, looking surprised, threw the last sachet of coffee powder across the room, then running away in dog form, picking the sachet up inside her jaws as she bounded upstairs.

"And what did Papa say about using your powers in the house again?" The loud padding of Eliza's footsteps grew faster by the minute. "I need my coffee, by the way!" Angelica huffed, racing after the dog.

The doorbell rang, and Peggy yelled to no one in particular, "I'll get it!"

* * *

Eliza watched as Angelica and "Lafayette" talked. Her sister usually never got along with anyone, let alone Peggy's friends. Angie usually just stays in her room all the time, Eliza wondered a lot if she'd ever go out and have some fun, like all the other kids do. Papa thought they were a weird bunch even minus the powers, which wasn't too far from the truth, frankly speaking. The Schuyler household was a fascinating place for a lot of people. Especially when your mother used to be one of the top songstresses in the world, and your father an extremely successful businessman.

She heard the two laughing downstairs, a rare sight, as Angelica never laughed much, a real laugh, the kind that resonates through the room and is so contagious, one would catch onto it in seconds. She hadn't laughed like that since she was elected student council president in high school. Eliza could've sworn that she saw a few white hairs on her head once, the sign of stress to the extremes.

She sighed. Life had been hard for Angelica lately, being accepted into one of the most prestigious colleges worldwide, and working her ass off for it. She wanted more, of course she did, it's been like this since they were all children, when life was simpler than it was then. Taking all the toys and claiming them as hers, then proceeding to give them back because she felt that it would never be enough. That was the sole difference between the two elder sisters.

Eliza felt Peggy collapse down next to her, heaving in a large, pained breath. Eliza placed a hand on their back, rubbing small circles like their mother used to do before the accident. _Before the accident that cost them a mother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so this was stuck for a few days before I decided to post it
> 
> it's kinda short though ;-; I'll try to write more on the next chapter to make it up

**Author's Note:**

> okay but I wanted to add more but the draft was nearing its due date (?) oops
> 
> hmu on my tumblr city-of-fandom and talk about this short af thing (for now)


End file.
